


Expectedly Unexpected

by FFortasiano



Series: Married Life [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, Married Life, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 23:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15350745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FFortasiano/pseuds/FFortasiano
Summary: Porpentina entered the apartment silently. Eyes still wide in disbelief. She is pregnant. How would she tell Newt?





	Expectedly Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Newtina story so... Enjoy.

  Porpentina entered the apartment silently. Eyes still wide in disbelief. Her head was filled with thoughts that are more complicated than it should have, she needed more effort to clear her mind.

  Seeing her unusual motion, Queenie, who was sitting on the couch, set her newspaper to the table. She stood up and walked towards her sister, "Teenie, are you alright?"

  The brunette haired woman didn't say a word. Instead looking at Queenie straight into her  
eyes. It took Queenie a good five seconds until her eyes widened and squealed in joy, "Oh, Teenie, i can't believe this!" Before she could do anything, Tina already found herself in Queenie's tight hug, "I'm so happy for you!!"

  Tina couldn't help but chuckle at her reaction. Somewhat had expected Queenie would do that. "How old is it?" Queenie asked after released her hug, realizing her sister needed to breathe.

  "Three weeks and four days." the brunette answered with a cheeky smile, "Pretty crazy, huh?"

  It's been two years since Tina got married with Newt Scamander, a magizoologist and the author of the best-selling book, _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them._ Tina moved to England around a month after their marriage, and their lives had been wonderful ever since.

  Well... Until this happened.

  That one day when Tina started to feel nauseous every morning, and terrible headache that made her unable to work for a few days. Tina thought she's just too tired, but it can't be true since it happened almost everyday. So she decided to see a doctor herself, without telling Newt for she didn't want to make him worry before Tina knows what's exactly wrong with her body.

  But to her surprise, the doctor didn't seem to worry at all after doing her check-up. Instead, he smiled widely and spoke, _'Congratulations, dear. You are pregnant.'_

  Her whole world seem to changed. She's very  happy, of course, but mostly confused. Tina did have some thoughts about having children, but neither she or Newt had really talked about it. Now that she already has a baby in her, how would Newt react when he knows?

  "You gotta tell Newt right away!" Queenie exclaimed, "Is he in the case? I... Wait, what do you mean you don't want to tell him?" her smile vanished once she heard Tina's thought again.

  Tina heaved a sigh, " _yet._ I mean, he has pretty tight schedules these days and, uhm..." with that, she surrendered, and let her sister read her mind for the rest because she's too embarrassed to say it.

  Queenie's expression softened, "But he _has_ to know, no matter how his reaction would be." she showed Tina an assuring smile, "He's your husband, Teenie. Everything will be alright."

  The brunette haired woman pressed her lips into a straight line. At this moment, she's glad Queenie is staying in their apartment for a week (although the visit itself was a surprise). Because if not, Tina wouldn't know what to do with this situation.

  _Just tell him._ It wouldn't be that hard, right?  
  
  
  


oOo  
  
  
  
  


  It was one saturday morning. Tina had to wake up with the urge to retch (for the upteenth time) and staggered to the bathroom.

  Newt, who noticed the lost of her presence beside him, immediately got out of the bed and went to her. Began massaging her nape in a hope it would ease the process. "There, there." he said softly. It wasn't the first time Newt had witnessed this new morning routine.

  "Still feeling that headache?"

  Tina nodded while wiping her mouth with her hand, before going to the wash basin to clean herself up. After that, Newt took her arm and escorted her back to their bed. He was about to help her lying down, but Tina decided to sit. Resting her back against the wooden headboard.

  "Good thing it's saturday, so i don't have to force you to stay here, again." he chuckled, spreading the blanket over Tina's body. The woman gave no respond and adjusted the blanket so it covers until her chest.

  Newt gently placed his hand on her forehead to check her temperature. Thankfully, she doesn't have a fever. He then sighed, "It's the third time this week, love. Are you sure you're alright?"

  Worry was clearly seen on his face. Tina put up an assuring smile, "I'm okay, Newt. I just need to rest for the whole day."

  It's been three days since her conversation with Queenie, and Tina still hasn't tell Newt about the pregnancy. And she had her reasons.

  First, Newt has been really busy. He often leaves home first thing in the morning and comes back late at night. His books were always a huge success that made him gain popularity which indeed, causes him to have more work at the ministry. Not to mention the fansigning and other events, Tina knew it must've been exhausting for him (Yes, any activity that needs interacting with many people could drain Newt's energy, _a lot.)_

  Second, Tina actually had tried to discuss about having children with Newt a few times even before she got pregnant. But it never worked well. Everytime she tried to bring up the topic, Newt's expression changes into one she just couldn't tell. It's like a mixture of panic and awkward, so Tina decided to change the topic, assuming it's just wasn't the right time.

  In a way, Tina was afraid that his reaction wouldn't be as good as she thought if she tells him now. Considering the tight schedule he has and the way he responded to the topic.

  Newt tucked a stray of her hair behind her ear, "Promise me to _really_ rest this time."

  Tina nodded, "I promise."

  A small smile was formed on the man's lips. He planted a tender kiss on her forehead before stood up. Making his way to the bathroom again for a quick wash up. It took around ten minutes until Tina saw him already in his formal suit. White shirt, trousers, suspenders and all. "Where are you going?" she asked as he was putting on his grey coat.

  "There's a fansigning event at the Blue Bow's bookstore."

  "I see."

  "It won't be long, i suppose. But i'll try to return as soon as possible." He fixed his coat's collar, "Would you like me to bring something home?"

  Tina pressed her lips into a straight line, spending a few moments to think before she spoke, "I want fish and chips."

  Newt chuckled, "Noted. I'll be off, then." with that, he grabbed his case and went out of the room, leaving Tina lying there alone. But it was merely five seconds when he suddenly opened the door again. Hastening towards Tina and raised her chin to peck her lips softly. Tina couldn't help but giggle, for he acted like he forgot something important. She bid her goodbye and this time, Newt has disappeared from her sight.

  Tina decided to rest for another hour, and got up when she felt her stomach rumbling. She went out of the room after she finished making her bed. Tina is actually pretty good at cooking, and so does Newt (Which was surprising for Tina, too). They usually take turns, depends on who wakes up first and who gets home first. But Queenie had made _divine_ meals during her long visit here. Truth to be told, Tina kinda missed her sister already. Even though she only had left yesterday.

  She stopped her steps when something at the dining table caught her eyes. A plate of scrambled egg and two pieces of toasts with a little burnt at the edges. A small piece of paper was neatly placed right next to it. Tina took it to see the handwriting she's too familiar with.

  **'Remember to eat, Tina.**  
**P.s, sorry for the burnt. I'm in a hurry.'**

  _Aww, that's so sweet,_ Tina couldn't hide her wide smile. Two years of marriage yet such simple things never fail to make her heart melts. She settled herself on the seat and began digging into her food.

  Sometimes, her husband is just too pure for this world.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

oOo  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

  _'But he_ has _to know, no matter how his reaction would be.'_

_'He's your husband, Teenie. Everything will be alright.'_

  Tina heaved a long, heavy sigh. It's 7 O'clock. The sun has completely disappeared from the horizon. Newt actually had arrived at home since 1 pm, brought them fish and chips as he promised for lunch. Then they went into his magical case, where Tina spent around three to four hours helping him taking care of his creatures and play with them. Well, until she felt the need to take a shower.

  Now here she was, resting her arms against the balcony's border. Looking at the dark night sky and being sentimental while letting Newt busy in his own world. And yes, Tina has yet telling her husband about the big news.

  Queenie's words were haunting her mind. She was right. Newt is her husband, and Tina has to tell him immediately, considering her pregnancy is already three weeks old. She can't just wait until her stomach gets bigger, can she?

  That's why Tina didn't go back to the case after she showered. She wanted to build her courage (which was ridiculous for her, but she couldn't help it) and think about all the possibilities that could happen.

  It was only five minutes later when Tina heard footsteps, coming towards her. Before she could turn her head back, a pair of arms already wrapped around her waist. Newt pulled her closer, letting her back pressed against his chest as he rested his chin on her left shoulder, "What are you thinking, love?"

  Tina smiled a little, "I don't know, actually." she loves it when Newt hugs her from behind. The man had always been a very shy person, it took time for Tina to get closer to him. Although now, Newt is comfortable enough to do things what lovers usually do, hugging her from behind would be their first intimate moment when they started their relationship. Which is why it became Tina's favorite.

  Newt hummed, he kissed her shoulder softly and going up to her neck. Planting ever so gentle kisses, as if it was the most fragile thing on earth. Tina sighed, unknowingly leaned her head to the right a little so he had more access. "So, it took you longer to get out of the case. Is everyone alright?" she tried to bring up a topic.

  "Oh, they're all alright, my dear." he murmured between kisses, "It's actually you who i'm worried about."

  "Me?"

  Her respond made Newt sighed, "You're unwell, Tina. Resting is not enough. We should see a doctor tomorrow-"

  "Actually, Newt," before he could finish his sentence, Tina turned around to face him, "I have a confession to make."

  Newt gave no reply. His eyebrows arched, blueish green eyes staring at hers curiously. He was waiting for her to continue. Which made Tina a little nervous. But there's no going back. _This is it._ After taking a deep breath, she finally spoke,

  "I'm pregnant."

  Silence broke in, filling the atmosphere. It was hard to read Newt's expression after she said that. Pretty much like the one he usually makes whenever Tina tries to bring up the 'children' topic, but this time he seems more... Surprised. His eyes were widened and rapidly blinking. Mouth slightly hanging open, vaguely trembling as if he stutters, "H-how.. I mean, w-when did you-"

  "Three days ago, when Queenie was still here." Tina quickly answered, "The doctor said it was three weeks and four days old."

  Tina felt her heart racing. Especially when Newt looked down to his feet. She knew the man was processing her words in his mind, for he just stood there in silence for around five seconds, before raised his head to meet her eyes again, "Why don't you tell me earlier?"

  The sentence struck her. Newt was frowning, and it panicked her.

  _Did i disappoint him?_ Tina couldn't look into his eyes, as it was her turn to stutter, "I know. A-and i'm sorry. It's just, you'd been busy for the past weeks, i w-was only looking for the right time because i don't want to burden you..."

  She took another deep breath, trying to hold back the tears that somehow bursting out. Tina had never been so sensitive before. Although she knew it must be her changing hormones, she still hates it because it made her look weak.

  But then, her sentence was cut when she felt Newt's hands cupping her face, and his lips pressed against hers.

  The kiss was really gentle, it managed to calm her down. Tina instinctively closed her eyes, feeling the way his lips moves slowly and assuring, and his fingers caressing her cheeks. Her body that was so tensed before, started to relax. It didn't took long until they parted.

  "That's amazing, Tina." said Newt, while he wiped her tears away with his thumbs. A warm smile was formed on his lips, and Tina can see his eyes gleamed in excitement. All her concerns and negative thoughts that haunted her mind from the past three days, have finally disappeared. She smiles back, and reached for one of his hands, "I'm sorry. I must've worried you a lot."

  "Got to be honest, i did worry a lot," Newt leaned closer to kiss her forehead, "That's why, if there's anything you want to tell me, never hesitate to do it, okay? No matter how the situations would be."

  Tina chuckled, "Okay." with that, they shared another kiss before wrapping their arms around each other. Tina buried her face against his shoulder, inhaling his scent, "I actually thought you wouldn't be happy about it." she muttered.

  Newt softly stroked her brunette locks, "Why _on earth_ would i not be happy about it, Tina?" he let out a small laugh, "I'm going to be a father!"  
  


**_Fin_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you guys think!


End file.
